


Sea of Ambiguity

by Caitlincheri28



Series: Drabble Rambles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Morally Grey, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/pseuds/Caitlincheri28
Summary: Round 4 of Last Drabble Writer Standing.Pansy Parkinson/Percy WeasleyTheme: Grey/ComplexityMaximum Words: 500
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Percy Weasley
Series: Drabble Rambles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985179
Kudos: 1





	Sea of Ambiguity

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't make it through to the next round, but I had a fabulous time! It really pushed me to explore my creativity. Thank you to the amazing hosts and the wonderful humans I participated with!

Pansy felt completely out of place as her gaze swept across The Great Hall. 

She stood to the side, off in the shadows—a small attempt at self preservation. 

It had been one year since The Battle of Hogwarts, and why Pansy felt any right to be standing here amongst the survivors was anyone’s guess. 

_ You lost people too. You’re a survivor too. _

Pansy scoffed. In a rare moment of weakness after the trials, she had allowed her walls to crack and crumble, giving Hermione Granger the perfect chance to peek through — to gaze into Pansy’s soul. Hermione had clutched her hand and reminded Pansy that <i> _ all of them _ </i> had existed in a state of terror. That every single one of them had experienced trauma. 

That the world wasn’t simply black and white. 

Now that she was standing amongst her former classmates however, Pansy couldn’t help but feel ashamed. If the world was indeed painted in shades of grey, then she certainly radiated nothing but dark beams of burnt charcoal. 

Needing to escape the symphony of grief that crescendoed over the hall and echoed through her heart, she quietly slipped through the doors and found herself stepping onto a small balcony that overlooked the lake. A cool breeze brushed across her arms, a soft caress that brought a sense of peace. Pansy took a deep breath and tried to calm the swirling emotions that were begging to crack her feebly reconstructed walls. 

“Parkinson.”

Pansy startled at the low voice that came from her left — a tall figure leaned against the railing, staring out across the lake. If the flash of red hair didn’t give away his identity, the splash of freckles sprinkled across his nose certainly did. Though she hadn’t seen him in years, she’d know Percy Weasley anywhere. 

“Weasley. I am surprised to see you sulking out here.” 

A laugh void of any humor escaped his lungs. “I don’t belong there.” 

“Seriously, Weasley? Do you know who you’re talking to?” Pansy shook her head in disbelief. His entire family had become the heroes of this story. “You’re talking to the coward who wanted to present Harry Potter like a Christmas gift to The Dark Lord.” 

“I know who you are, Pansy. I also know that you weren’t the only one thinking it.” He took a deep breath and whispered, “I actively worked against my family for years—I thought they were crazy. I thought they were  _ wrong _ . Turns out, it was me all along.” 

Suddenly, Pansy recognised herself in a man who she had been  _ so sure _ embodied the light. She realised that every person was just trying to stay afloat in a vast grey sea of ambiguity—trying to ride the ever rising and crashing waves of grey. 

Pansy discovered she desperately needed to dive deeper into the complexities of Percy. 

“Weasley?” She asked, holding out her hand. “Do you want to grab a drink?” 


End file.
